The present invention relates to the insulation of storage tanks, either land or vessel based, which are primary or backup tanks for cryogenic fluid storage or transportation.
The invention is particularly directed to insulation on the interior of tanks which must provide not only insulation but also mechanical strength against hydrostatic pressure and load generated by the cryogenic fluid, for instance, liquefied natural gas, whose storage temperature is about -259.degree. F. at atmospheric pressure.